Cleanse Me
by AnJel13
Summary: "Tolong aku melupakan bekas-bekas ini. Tolong tutupi bekas-bekas ini." . "Jae, sentuh aku." - a U-KISS's fanfiction / JaeVin / Warning: content may not be suitable for underages.-


**-CLEANSE ME-**

_Bersihkan Aku, Sucikan Aku, Buat Aku Lupa_

Casts/Pairing : U-KISS /JaeVin

Genre : Angst.

Rate : M

Word count : 4k+

Summary : Kevin berada di ambang kehancuran, Jaeseop tidak tahu apakah dia pantas memberi bantuan.

* * *

><p>Ruangan itu hening. Empat pemuda yang duduk berpencar di dalamnya tak satupun yang berbicara. Semua terlalu sibuk dengan pikiran dan pergelutan emosi masing-masing.<p>

Pintu ruangan terbuka dan keempat pemuda tersebut mendongak, melihat seorang pemuda lain dan dua pria paruh baya memasuki ruangan dengan ekspresi letih. Salah satu pria yang memutar kenop pintu dan yang paling pertama memasuki ruangan menyadari kehadiran empat pemuda tersebut. Dia memandang mereka heran.

"Kalian belum pulang juga?"

Pertanyaan tersebut tergantung tidak terjawab. Malahan, salah seorang pemuda di ruangan itu balas bertanya. Suaranya terdengar sedikit geram. "Hyung, jadi bagaimana?"

Ketiga lelaki yang baru memasuki ruangan bertukar pandang sebelum mereka melangkah lebih jauh untuk mencari tempat duduk.

"Harusnya sudah tidak apa-apa," jawab pria yang pertama. "Dia dipecat, tentu saja. Agensi mempertimbangkan untuk melaporkannya ke polisi—"

"_Mempertimbangkan_?" seru pemuda yang tadi bertanya dengan tidak percaya. "Buat apa dipertimbangkan lagi? Dia sudah seharusnya dijebloskan ke penjara! Lihat apa yang sudah dia perbuat! Dan sekarang apa? Kalian membiarkannya berkeliaran bebas?!"

"Eli, tenang," ujar pria kedua. "Tenang saja, dia _memang_ akan dijebloskan ke penjara. Tapi kita harus memastikan dulu kejadian ini tidak sampai bocor ke publik. Dan juga, agensi tidak akan kehilangan jejaknya begitu saja. Kau mengerti maksudku?"

"Lagipula," tambah pria pertama. "Untuk pemeriksaan polisi, mereka membutuhkan keterangan saksi dan korban. Dan kurasa si korban sendiri belum siap memberikan keterangannya. Dibawa ke dokter saja dia tidak mau. Jadi maksudku disini, kita juga harus memepertimbangan keadaan_nya_ dulu."

Eli hanya merespon dengan dengusan kesal tapi dia tidak berkata apa-apa lagi.

"Tadi kusuruh Jaeseop mengantarnya pulang. Jadi?" Soohyun, pemuda yang ikut bersama dua pria tersebut menanyai yang lain. Salah satu pemuda dengan wajah sedikit bundar berisi mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Tapi dia tidak mau pulang ke rumahnya. Katanya dia belum siap menghadapi keluarganya," ujar pemuda berwajah bundar itu sedih. "Pada akhirnya Jaeseop setuju membawa Kevin ke apartemennya untuk menginap malam ini."

Soohyun mengangguk mengerti sebagai respon dari informasi yang baru dia terima. "Lalu, bagaimana keadaan Kevin?" dia bertanya lagi.

"Kacau," Eli menjawab dingin. "Dia tidak berhenti gemetar dan berjengit setiap kami berusaha menyentuhnya. Nyaris mustahil membuatnya berdiri tadi. Dan kau tahu? Dia tidak berhenti menangis diam-diam. Menurutmu bagaimana perasaan kami melihatnya seperti itu?"

Soohyun menundukkan wajahnya, simpati, sementara kedua pria lainnya menghela napas berat. Jikapun mereka dihadapkan dengan situasi seperti yang dikatakan Eli—yaitu menghadapi seorang rekan yang begitu terguncang dan mengalami kejadian traumatik—mereka memang tidak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana.

"Aish," pria kedua menggerutu dan memijit batang hidungnya keras, sesuatu yang akan dia lakukan setiap kali ada masalah besar yang dia hadapi.

"Bagaimana bisa hal seperti ini terjadi pada kita?"

* * *

><p>Jaeseop mengemudikan mobilnya dalam diam. Sesekali dia akan mencuri pandang ke pemuda yang duduk di kursi penumpang di sebelahnya, memastikan apakah pemuda tersebut baik-baik saja.<p>

Bohong besar kalau dibilang baik-baik saja.

Kevin duduk dengan memeluk lututnya sendiri yang ditekuk ke dada. Sesekali dia akan berjengit tanpa sebab. Jemari panjangnya tidak berhenti gemetar dan wajahnya yang penuh bekas air mata menyiratkan ketakutan yang amat sangat besar. Sekarang ini, Kevin kelihatan begitu kecil dan rapuh. Jaeseop sedikit banyaknya merasa iba melihat kondisi rekannya ini.

Sungguh aneh rasanya. Di wajah si visual grup mereka ini biasanya akan terpampang senyuman, sekikuk apapun suasana pada saat itu. Dia akan sering berceloteh tidak jelas hanya agar suasana tidak terlalu sunyi, meskipun kadang celotehannya itu dianggap sebagai angin lalu bagi yang lain. Dia tidak bisa diam jika berkendara, ada-ada saja yang dia lakukan seperti mengutak-atik radio atau hanya sekedar menyenandungkan lagu kesukaannya. Seorang Kevin Woo tidak biasanya bertampang menyedihkan seperti ini.

Pikiran Jaeseop melayang ke kejadian beberapa jam sebelumnya. Apa yang dia temukan di ruang kantor kosong itu. Apa yang membuat dirinya mendadak membeku lalu dengan cepat dibakar amarah, bahkan murka sehingga dengan membabi buta menghajar orang brengsek itu sampai dia mendapat luka yang cukup untuk dirawat selama tiga bulan di rumah sakit. Apa yang membuat Kevin begitu terguncang dan kacau seperti sekarang.

Memori itu cukup untuk membuat Jaeseop menggeram marah dan mengencangkan pegangannya pada roda kemudi dengan kekuatan lebih dari yang seharusnya.

* * *

><p>"Kau bisa mandi duluan," ujar Jaeseop ketika mereka sudah memasuki kamar apartemen. Kevin berjalan kikuk, mengikuti dari belakang sementara si pemilik kamar bergerak cepat menyalakan lampu yang dirasa perlu sebelum dia teringat sesuatu. "Oh, mungkin kau mau mandi dengan air panas? Sebentar, kusiapkan. Takkan lama." Dan dengan cepat dia melesat ke kamar mandi.<p>

Sepeninggal Jaeseop, Kevin jadi tidak tahu harus apa. Ini pertama kalinya dia berada di apartemen si _rapper_. Dan sebenarnya apartemen Jaeseop tidaklah terlalu buruk walaupun tidak terlalu luas. Dindingnya sepi hiasan, tapi sudah memberi rasa nyaman dengan warna lembut pastel yang mengisi tembok kosong itu. Lampu-lampu dipasang di tempat yang tepat sehingga ruangan itu jauh dari kesan suram meskipun sering ditinggalkan pemiliknya. Keseluruhan tata letak di dalamnya cukup rapi, hanya saja di atas meja kopi yang terletak di tengah ruangan berserakan beberapa kertas—baik yang masih mulus maupun yang telah remuk membentuk bola—dan buku-buku yang masih terbuka. Kevin menduga bahwa Jaeseop terlalu sibuk sebelumnya sehingga tidak sempat membereskan kekacauan itu.

Jaeseop kembali beberapa saat kemudian dan dia terheran-heran melihat Kevin yang masih berdiri mematung di tengah ruangan. "Lho? Kau tidak duduk?" Dia menghampiri pemuda yang lebih kecil dan baru akan menyentuhnya ketika Kevin bergidik dan sontak menjauh. Jaeseop menghela napas pelan. Dia mengerti kenapa Kevin bersikap seperti itu, tapi tak bisa dia pungkiri juga kalau reaksi itu sedikit melukainya.

"J, Jae..." Kevin mencicit kecil. Tampaknya dia menyadari apa yang telah dia lakukan. Dia menatap Jaeseop dengan perasaan bersalah.

Senyum kecil mengembang di wajah si rapper, menenangkan. "Tidak apa-apa," ujarnya. "Ayo, semua sudah siap, kau bisa mandi sekarang," ajak Jaeseop, berhati-hati agar dia tidak menyentuh Kevin lagi.

* * *

><p>Jaeseop mencari-cari baju yang dirasa cocok dalam lemarinya. Tidak susah sebenarnya, tinggi mereka sebanding, hanya saja badan Kevin lebih kecil daripadanya. Selagi mengacak-ngacak isi lemarinya, di kepala pemuda itu kembali diputar rangkaian peristiwa yang dia harap bisa dia lupakan seumur hidupnya.<p>

* * *

><p>NHM menyewa manager baru untuk U-KISS. Kegiatan mereka yang semakin banyak dan aktivitas individual yang dijalani masing-masing anggota grup, cukup membuat dua manager lama yang bekerja untuk U-KISS selama bertahun-tahun kewalahan. Park Joon Song, adalah nama manager baru mereka tersebut. Dia mulai bekerja sekitar dua minggu yang lalu. Kepribadiannya menyenangkan, kerjanya ulet dan usianya tidak terpaut terlalu jauh dari anak-anak U-KISS sehingga dengan cepat dia bisa akrab dengan anggota grup yang juga sudah merasa nyaman dengannya tersebut. Tapi siapa sangka jika lelaki yang sudah mereka anggap <em>hyung<em> itu malah mengkhianati mereka dengan cara yang meyakitkan.

Kevin memiliki jadwal sendiri pagi tadi dan dia ditemani oleh Joon Song menuju studio dimana Kevin akan menjadi MC sebuah acara. Semuanya tampak baik-baik saja. Masing-masing sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka sebelum harus berkumpul di kantor NHM untuk latihan.

Malamnya, Jaeseop berlari memasuki ruang latihan. Dia sudah terlambat dan Soohyun pasti marah besar padanya. Namun ketika dia mendobrak pintu ruang latihan membuka dan menyerukan berbagai permintaan maaf, disadarinya bahwa ruangan itu masih sunyi, tidak ada alunan musik dan tidak ada aktivitas latihan di dalamnya. Semua yang ada di ruangan masih duduk santai di lantai kecuali Soohyun yang berjalan mondar-mandir dengan ponsel menempel di telinganya. Wajahnya tampak kesal, dan gelisah, dia sedang mencoba menghubungi seseorang dan seseorang itu tampaknya belum juga mejawab panggilan sang _leader_.

Hoon mengisyaratkan Jaeseop untuk diam dan duduk bersamanya di lantai. Diapun menceritakan secara ringkas apa yang membuat Soohyun begitu kesal. Ternyata Kevin belum juga muncul dan ketika dihubungi dia juga tidak menjawab, ponselnya mati, membuat Soohyun semakin gemas.

Mendengar cerita Hoon, Jaeseop lantas mengangkat sebelah alis, heran. Dia yakin seharian ini Kevin pergi dengan manager Joon Song dan dia juga yakin melihat mobil manager baru mereka itu telah terparkir di parkiran gedung. Jadi pasti keduanya sudah ada di gedung ini. Jaeseop menceritakan ini pada Hoon dan si pemuda berwajah bundar itu juga sama bingungnya.

Jaeseop menyarankan untuk menghubungi manager Joon Song yang langsung ditolak oleh sang leader. Ternyata dia juga telah mencoba menghubungi manager baru mereka itu beberapa kali. Tapi hasilnya sama saja. Tidak dijawab.

Entah kenapa Jaeseop ikut gelisah. Tidak biasanya Kevin menghilang seperti ini. Jikapun dia terlambat, dia pasti akan menghubungi salah satu dari mereka terlebih dahulu. Jaeseop menimbang-nimbang dulu sebelum bangkit berdiri dan pergi meninggalkan ruangan, menyerukan sesuatu bahwa dia akan mencoba mencari Kevin di sekitar gedung itu.

Jaeseop menemukan salah satu manager lama mereka, Kim Min Gook, tengah membeli kopi di mesin penjual otomatis di lantai dua. "Hyung," panggilnya dan menghampiri pria yang tampak lelah tersebut. Min Gook menoleh dan menatap salah satu anak asuhannya dengan heran.

"Jaeseop, apa yang kau lakukan? Bukannya kalian harus latihan sekarang?" tanya Min Gook.

"Hyung, kau lihat Kevin? Dia harusnya juga ikut latihan, tapi dia belum juga muncul. Ponselnyapun sulit dihubungi."

Min Gook menatapnya bingung. "Baru setengah jam yang lalu kulihat dia ke atas bersama Joon Song. Kukira mereka langsung ke ruang latihan."

Itu dia, batin Jaeseop. Dia tahu, mereka pasti sudah di gedung ini. Tapi dimana? Perasaan Jaeseop menjadi tidak enak.

"Tidak, mereka tidak disana," jawab Jaeseop. "Baiklah, akan kucoba mencari lagi ke atas. Mungkin mereka di tempat lain." Dan Jaeseop langsung berbalik menuju lift. Min Gook mengikuti, meninggalkan kopinya yang setengah terminum di atas meja terdekat.

"Aku ikut denganmu."

* * *

><p>Dia menemukan sebuah t-shirt dan celana training panjang dan boxer baru yang belum pernah dia pakai. Rasanya itu sudah cukup. Jaeseop baru akan membawanya ke kamar mandi ketika dia mendengar jerit histeris dari sana.<p>

"Kevin!" seru Jaeseop kaget dan segera berlari menuju kamar mandi, melupakan baju ganti yang sudah dia siapkan tergeletak di lantai.

* * *

><p>Jaeseop menemukan Kevin duduk meringkuk di bawah shower yang masih menyala. Dia mendesak tubuh kecilnya menempel sedatar mungkin dengan sudut kamar mandi, seolah berharap dinding itu akan menelannya. Tubuh telanjang Kevin sudah basah kuyup oleh air shower dan sebuah sponge mandi tercengkeram erat di salah satu tangan yang menyembunyikan kepalanya, membuat busa tebal sabun turut menempel di rambutnya yang sudah basah. Jaeseop menyadari betapa tubuh itu bergetar hebat dan satu dua isakan terdengar dari pemuda yang sedang ketakutan itu.<p>

"Kevin." Jaeseop coba memanggil, pelan awalnya. Perlahan dia melangkah mendekati sosok yang tengah meringkuk itu dan menyentuh bahu si pemuda yang basah dan bergetar. Jaeseop tidak menghiraukan guyuran air shower yang mulai membasahi baju kaus dan celana jeansnya. Begitu merasakan kontak tangan orang lain dengan kulitnya, Kevin tersentak dan mulai berteriak histeris lagi, bahkan sampai meronta-ronta seolah berusaha agar tidak ada yang menyentuhnya.

"Kevin!" seru Jaeseop kaget. Dia mencoba menangkap lengan si vokalis yang terbang kesana-sini, mencoba menenangkannya. Kevin masih berusaha memberontak, dia mulai terisak dan Jaeseop tidak pernah melihat orang yang begitu ketakutan seperti ini. "Kevin, Kevin, shh... tenang, ini aku, Jaeseop. Shh.. tenang, sudah tidak apa-apa," Jaeseop berusaha menenangkan. Kevin mulai berhenti meronta dan membuka matanya yang sedari tadi ditutup dengan begitu erat. Begitu melihat siapa yang ada di depannya, Kevin langsung menghambur memeluk Jaeseop, membuat si rapper kaget setengah mati.

"Jae, Jae, Jae..." Kevin terus memanggil-manggil nama itu, seolah tengah melafalkan sebuah mantra. Lengannya yang panjang melingkari pinggang Jaeseop yang masih kalut dengan apa yang sedang terjadi.

"Shh... ya, ini aku. Semuanya baik-baik saja, jangan khawatir," Jaeseop akhirnya berkata sambil mengelus punggung polos Kevin dengan lembut. Kevin sendiri masih terus terisak dan membenamkan wajahnya ke dada bidang Jaeseop.

"Tidak mau hilang," ucapnya di sela tangis. Jaeseop menaikkan alis, bingung. "Bekas-bekas ini... sentuhannya... tidak mau hilang... aku merasa-... aku merasa-... sangat kotor," ucap Kevin lagi dan dia menangis semakin kencang. Jaeseop kemudian mengerti apa yang sebenarnya dikatakan Kevin. Dia juga melihat bekas memerah di sekujur tubuh si visual. Pasti itu bekas gosokan sponge yang dibuat Kevin dalam usaha membersihkan 'bekas' yang ada. Seketika, tanpa sadar, dia menggertakkan giginya dengan marah.

"Tidak apa-apa, tidak apa-apa, pasti bisa hilang, akan kubantu," Jaeseop masih mencoba menenangkan. Dalam hati dia terus mengutuk orang yang bertanggung jawab atas semua ini, pria brengsek yang menyebabkan Kevin menderita seperti sekarang. Tapi kemudian Kevin memberi respon negatif dengan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak." Kevin mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Jaeseop dengan pandangan frustrasi, setengah memohon. "Tidak akan hilang. Berapa kalipun digosok, berapa kalipun dicoba. Aku masih bisa merasakannya. Mereka tidak mau hilang, selamanya akan disini." Dan Kevin kembali membenamkan wajahnya ke dada Jaeseop, terisak lagi.

"Kevin..." Jaeseop tidak tahu harus apa. Meskipun dia telah banyak belajar mengenai psikologi manusia, tapi dia benar-benar bingung harus bagaimana menghadapi keadaan seperti ini. Dengan canggung dia mengelus rambut basah Kevin dan menggumamkan kata-kata menenangkan meskipun tidak yakin kata-kata itu dapat memberi pengaruh barang sedikit.

"Jae, tolong aku," akhirnya Kevin berkata parau. Jaeseop menatapnya, menunggu kata-kata selanjutnya. "Tolong aku melupakan bekas-bekas ini. Tolong tutupi bekas-bekas ini." Pemuda itu mengangkat wajahnya lagi. Mata keduanya bertemu. Jaeseop entah mengapa segera mengerti pesan Kevin dan melebarkan matanya dengan tidak percaya.

"Jae, sentuh aku."

* * *

><p>Jaeseop berhenti di lantai teratas gedung itu, lantai tiga. Min Gook mengikuti dan matanya memeriksa satu persatu pintu tertutup yang ada di lantai itu. Lantai ini sangat jarang dikunjungi karena tidak ada apapun disana. Ada beberapa ruangan kantor yang tak terpakai dan beberapa ruang lain yang dijadikan gudang. Jaeseop mulai melangkah menyelidiki ruangan terdekat sambil sesekali memanggil nama Kevin. Tapi tak ada jawaban. Mereka terus memeriksa ruangan itu satu persatu, memanggil nama Kevin atau manager baru tersebut.<p>

Hingga akhirnya pada saat mereka akan memeriksa ruangan yang ada di ujung koridor, Jaeseop samar-samar mendengar jerit tertahan. Matanya membelalak ngeri. Dia tahu pemilik suara itu. Dengan cepat dia berlari menuju ruangan sumber suara itu dan mendobrak pintunya kasar, mengejutkan Min Gook atas aksi mendadaknya itu. Apa yang dia temukan di dalam ruangan itu membuat jantung serasa berhenti berdetak.

Kevin disana, bersama manager Joon Song. Manager baru tersebut menindihkan perut datar Kevin ke atas meja yang ada di ruangan tersebut. Tubuh bagian bawah pemuda itu sepenuhnya terekspos karena sepasang _jeans_ dan dalaman yang seharusnya terpakai itu sudah tergeletak lesu di lantai. Kaki Kevin dipaksa mengangkang sehingga Soon Joong mendapat akses ke lubang rektum pemuda tersebut. Wajah Kevin memerah, matanya terpicing rapat-rapat, ekspresinya jelas menunjukkan kesakitan dan rasa malu. Peluh dan air mata tak henti-hentinya mengalir membasahi wajah cantik itu. Tubuhnya tersentak beberapa kali ke depan bersamaan dengan sodokan alat genital pria yang tanpa malu menyetubuhinya. Dan Kevin menjerit setiap kali hal itu terjadi. Tapi bukan jerit penuh nikmat seperti yang seharusnya terjadi, melainkan jerit kesakitan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Min Gook yang ternyata telah berada di samping Jaeseop menggelegar marah, membuat ketiga lelaki lainnya tersentak. Song Joon menoleh kaget, aksinya terhenti dan dia tampak ngeri melihat wajah murka _sunbae_-nya sekaligus karena perbuatannya ketahuan. Kevin tampak lega, hanya sedikit, karena perasaan malu ketahuan berada dalam kondisi seperti sekarang jauh lebih besar. Dia hanya bisa menatap mereka nanar.

"Hyung..." cicitnya kecil, suaranya terdengar letih dan seolah meneriakkan _tolong aku_.

Kesabaran Jaeseop sudah habis. Dia berlari masuk dan menarik tubuh Song Joon kasar menjauhi Kevin. Song Joon terjungkal ke lantai dan tanpa buang-buang waktu lagi Jaeseop mulai mendaratkan pukulan demi pukulan ke wajah pria yang menjadi managernya dan teman-temannya tersebut. Sementara itu Min Gook berusaha menenangkan Kevin yang tampak begitu terguncang dan mulai menangis meraung-raung.

"Jaeseop! Sudah! Hentikan!" teriak Min Gook panik setelah mendudukkan Kevin dengan aman di lantai. Dia lalu bergegas mengurus dongsaeng-nya yang tengah mengamuk itu. Dengan cepat Min Gook menangkap tangan Jaeseop yang akan melayangkan tinju ke wajah pria yang telah babak belur di bawahnya. Belum pernah Min Gook melihat Jaeseop mengamuk seperti ini. Dan ia tentu tak bisa membiarkan Jaeseop membunuh seseorang sekarang.

* * *

><p>Jaeseop menelan ludah. Dia benar-benar tidak tahu harus apa.<p>

"Kevin, tidak, kembalilah mandi. Akan kuambilkan handuk dan baju gantimu," ujarnya pada akhirnya dan baru akan berbalik pergi ketika Kevin menarik tangannya.

"Jaeseop, kumohon." Pemuda kecil itu menatap Jaeseop, dalam. Dan si rapper mendadak menggigil ketika merasakan jemari panjang Kevin menyusuri tulang punggungnya dengan sentuhan mengambang.

"K- Kevin."

"Kumohon. Aku tak mau teringat akan sentuhanya lagi. Aku tidak mau kalau dia. Kumohon, Jaeseop, hanya kau..." Kevin terus memohon. Lengannya telah bergerak melingkari leher pemuda satunya. Matanya, disadari Jaeseop, mulai tampak kabur, seperti kabut. Kevin benar-benar telah putus asa

"Kevin. Aku tidak bisa." Jaeseop berusaha melepaskan tangan Kevin. "Kau tidak menginginkannya."

"Aku menginginkannya," Kevin menegaskan. Dia mulai keras kepala.

Jaeseop hanya diam. Batinnya bergejolak. Di satu sisi sebenarnya dia senang. Ini kesempatan sekali seumur hidup. Tapi di sisi lain dia merasa sangat berdosa. Tidak sepantasnya dia mengambil keuntungan dari pemuda cantik itu. Demi Tuhan. Dia temannya. Bahkan dia sudah menganggap Kevin seperti adiknya sendirinya. Jika dia menuruti nafsunya sendiri dan permintaan tidak masuk akal Kevin, bukankah dia sama saja brengseknya dengan Joon Song?

Melihat Jaeseop yang tidak juga memberi respon membuat Kevin gemas. Seolah kehilangan akal, Kevin menggesekkan area selangkangnya dengan milik Jaeseop. Napas pemuda jangkung itu tercekat, dia tidak menyangka Kevin akan berbuat senekat ini. Kevin sendiri juga tidak mengerti. Pikirannya seolah kabur. Yang dia inginkan sekarang hanyalah agar pemuda di hadapannya ini mau menyentuhnya. Tentunya dengan cara yang lebih lembut dari pengalaman sebelumnya.

"K- Kevin, berhenti," Jaeseop berusaha mendorong tubuh kecil itu menjauh darinya yang anehnya menjadi lebih sulit. Kevin melingkarkan lengannya dengan begitu erat, seperti lintah. Tidak mungkin rasanya melepaskan belitan itu tanpa menyakiti si pemilik tangan.

Kevin tidak mendengarkan. Dia terlalu sibuk menikmati sensasi yang dia ciptakan sendiri. Kali ini bibirnya ikut bekerja. Dengan perlahan dia menciumi dada Jaeseop yang dilapisi kain tipis baju kaos. Bibirnya bergerak, mulai dari dada, leher hingga rahang. Tangannya juga mulai menyusup ke dalam baju basah Jaeseop. Jemari lentik Kevin menyusuri tiap senti kulit yang dapat dijangkaunya, membuat si rapper menggelinjang tidak nyaman.

"Kumohon Jaeseop," bisik Kevin tanpa menghentikan aktivitasnya. Tangan yang sudah bosan dengan kulit di balik kain itu kini bergerak menangkup wajah Jaeseop, memaksa pemuda itu untuk menatapnya, menatap mata yang sudah sangat kelam. "Kumohon."

Entah sudah berapa kali Jaeseop menelan ludah. Tapi hal itu tak bisa dielakkan. Pemandangan di depannya begitu menggoda. Seorang Kevin Woo yang begitu cantik tanpa sehelai benangpun yang menutupi tubuhnya yang basah kuyup. Jaeseop selalu mengagumi tubuh ini, tidak terlalu berotot, tidak ceking, sedikit berbentuk. Begitu sempurna. Kuitnya yang putih mulus seperti bayi dengan tetesan air bening berpacu turun di permukaannya. Rambutnya yang menempel lengket di dahi dan tengkuk menambah kesan seksi dari manusia yang Jaeseop anggap sempurna ini. Jaeseop tidak bisa berbohong,, pemandangan ini membuat libidonya gelisah saking girangnya. Kuasanya atas kendali diri sudah berada di ujung tanduk.

Kevin mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah pucat Jaeseop. Matanya menatap sayu kepada pemuda tinggi itu. Jaeseop seketika membeku. Dia tidak bisa bergerak, entah kenapa. Bukan karena Kevin yang sudah menduduki salah satu pahanya dan bukan juga karena jemari panjang Kevin yang menangkup wajahnya, menahannya agar menghadap lurus ke depan, tapi karena pandangan dari mata menyayu itu yang menciptakan debaran menggelikan di dada dan perutnya.

"Jaeseop," namanya dibisikkan dengan begitu lembut, dengan begitu bernafsu. Bibir mereka sudah begitu dekat, nyaris tidak memiliki jarak lagi. Mereka bisa merasakan napas panas keduanya, yang menderu menyapu kulit merah muda itu. "Aku menginginkanmu."

Dan akhirnya kendali diri Jaeseop lepas. Dia biarkan nafsu yang mengambil alih. Malam ini mereka akan bersatu.

* * *

><p>Tubuh kurus itu dia hempaskan ke kasur berseprei putih miliknya. Meskipun tubuh itu masih basah menitikkan air dingin. Tak satupun dari mereka yang peduli. Akal sehat mereka benar-benar sudah tertutup oleh kabut nafsu.<p>

Jaeseop ikut memanjat ke atas ranjang. Matanya tak pernah lepas dari tubuh sempurna di hadapannya. Dengan perlahan dia merengkuh wajah si pemilik tubuh, memandang ke dalam sepasang mata berbentuk almond yang balas menatapnya dengan intens. Jaeseop selalu menyukai mata ini. Lugu tapi seksi di saat yang sama, begitu menggoda. Matanya kemudian berpindah ke hidungnya yang kecil lalu ke sepasang bibir pink di bawahnya. Bibir yang sedikit membuka dan membiarkan deru napas panas keluar dari selanya. Oh, betapa Jaeseop ingin sekali melumatnya.

Dan dia melakukannya.

Awalnya hanya kecupan ringan. Tapi kemudian Kevin melingkarkan lengannya ke leher si rapper dan menariknya mendekat, memperdalam ciuman mereka. Kevin sengaja membiarkan mulutnya sedikit terbuka sehingga Jaeaeop bisa dengan mudah menginvasi rongga hangat itu dengan lidahnya. Kevin melenguh nikmat ketika organ lunak itu menelusuri tiap senti bagian dalam mulutnya; mengelus langit-langitnya, mengabsen setiap giginya, membelit lidahnya. Sedikit kaget dengan kelihaian lidah Jaeseop.

Tapi Kevin takkan membiarkan Jaeseop mendominasi selamanya.

Kevin melepas pagutan bibir mereka ketika kebutuhan akan oksigen sudah tak dapat ditolerir lagi. Mata yang entah sejak kapan tertutup itu dia buka dan langsung dihadapkan dengan permata gelap Jaeseop. Kevin menemukan sesuatu disana. Gairah, tentu saja. Tapi ada sesuatu yang lebih. Sesuatu yang hangat. Dia tidak bisa menerka apa itu. Tapi yang jelas dia menyukainya.

Jaeseop kembali menggerakkan bibirnya menyusuri bagian lain dari Kevin; mengecup ringan rahang Kevin, menghirup dalam aroma tubuh Kevin dari ceruk lehernya, menjilati kulit dada Kevin yang halus. Tangan Jaeseop juga tidak berdiam diri saja. Yang satu dia gunakan untuk menyangga tubuhnya agar tidak sepenuhnya menghimpit tubuh langsing di bawahnya. Sementara tangan yang lain bermain dengan tonjolan kemerahan di dada Kevin, membuat pemuda itu menggelinjang kenikmatan. Kevin tiba-tiba memekik ketika sesuatu yang basah dan lunak membelai putingnya yang lain. Jaeseop ternyata sudah mulai mengulum tonjolan kecil itu dengan mulutnya, menjilat, menghisap dan terkadang menggigitnya pelan.

"A, ahhn.. Jae.. seop.." desah Kevin.

Bagaimana suara itu terdengar. Bagaimana namanya diucapkan. Itu cukup untuk membuat seluruh darah Jaeseop mengalir ke selatan tubuhnya, menciptakan sensasi kepakan sayap kupu-kupu di perutnya. Dia akan melakukan apa saja untuk mendengar suara itu lagi. Jaeseop kembali menggerakkan kepalanya ke atas, menempelkan dahinya dengan dahi Kevin yang basah, bukan oleh air shower lagi, tapi oleh keringat yang panas dan asin. Napas mereka sama-sama menggebu. Mata mereka yang beradu sama-sama menunjukkan hasrat ingin melahap satu sama lain.

Kevin menarik kerah kaos basah Jaeseop. Dengan paksa dia mempertemukan bibir mereka lagi. Jaeseop membelalakkan mata, kaget dengan aksi agresif pemuda yang selama ini dia anggap polos. Yah, tetapi rayuannya di kamar mandi tadi sedikit mencoreng anggapan lugu tersebut. Kevin menjilat bibir bawah Jaeseop, memintanya untuk membuka yang langsung dituruti si rapper. Kevin melakukan seperti apa yang sebelumnya dilakukan Jaeseop; membelai, membelit, menghisap. Sampai Jaeseop mengerang atas gerakan sensual tersebut. Dia meremas kepala Kevin, mencengkeram surai-surai halus kecokelatan itu. Menariknya lebih dekat, memperdalam ciuman mereka.

"Jaeseop," ujar Kevin di sela ciuman panas mereka. "Buka... bajumu!."

Kevin menatap Jaeseop dengan pandangan merajuk. Bibirnya sedikit cemberut. Jaeseop hanya terkekeh oleh _aegyo_ yang diberikan Kevin, entah itu sengaja atau tidak. Jaeseop lalu mengecup kilat puncak hidung Kevin sebelum melakukan apa yang diminta pasangannya itu. Dengan perlahan dia menarik lipatan kaosnya dan menariknya ke atas, menampakkan kulit mulus agak gelap dan otot menggiurkan di perut dan dadanya yang selama ini tersembunyi. Kevin menjilat bibirnya sendiri. Tangannya perlahan mengacung untuk menyentuh daging keras itu, merabanya dengan penuh kekaguman seperti anak kecil yang terkagum-kagum melihat rumah dari permen.

"Suka dengan apa yang kau lihat?" tanya Jaeseop usil sambil menyunggingkan seringai kecil.

Kevin membalasnya dengan seringai yang nyaris identik. "Sangat," jawabnya jujur. "Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau tidak pernah memamerkannya. Seperti yang dilakukan Kiseop atau Soohyun-hyung."

"_Stylish_-noona takkan setuju sebelum aku mencukur habis bulu dadaku," jawab Jaeseop enteng. Mereka berdua terkekeh geli.

"Aku suka bulu dadamu," ujar Kevin. "Membuatmu tampak lebih jantan."

Jaeseop menggidikkan bahunya sedikit. "Terima kasih?"

Dan bibir mereka beradu lagi. Pergelutan lidah terjadi lagi. Tapi tampaknya tak satupun dari mereka yang berniat untuk menjadi pemenang. Jaeseop lebih memfokuskan dirinya untuk memberi kenikmatan pada tubuh Kevin dengan mengelus bagian tubuh Kevin yang lain. Terkadang Kevin akan melenguh sendiri di sela ciuman mereka ketika Jaeseop kebetulan menyentuh titik sensitif tubuhnya. Kevin sendiri tengah berusaha menelanjangi bagian bawah tubuh Jaeseop. Lama-lama dia menggeram kesal karena _jeans_ basah Jaeseop yang susah sekali dilepas. Mengetahuinya, Jaeseop jadi geli sendiri dan melepas ciuman mereka untuk membantu Kevin dengan kain kaku itu.

"Ada yang tidak sabaran, hm?" goda Jaeseop sambil menarik lepas celananya sendiri. Kevin tidak mengindahkan. Matanya terlalu sibuk memandangi sesuatu di antara selangkang Jaeseop yang selama ini tersembunyi. Menyadari arah tatapan Kevin, entah kenapa Jaeseop jadi mendadak salah tingkah.

"Aku..." suara Kevin tiba-tiba tercekat. "...aku tidak tahu, sesuatu yang seperti ini—... yang sebelumnya—" Kata-kata Kevin tidak berlanjut. Dia malah mulai menggigil sendiri. Jaeseop tersentak, sadar akan arah pembicaraan Kevin. Dia mulai merutuki dirinya sendiri yang begitu mudahnya terhanyut dalam permainan. Apanya yang mahasiswa jurusan psikologi di universitas terkenal Amerika jika dia bahkan tidak peka akan trauma yang dialami orang sekitarnya.

"Kevin, aku... aku minta maaf. Tidak seharusnya—" Jaeseop yang gelagapan mulai menarik apapun di sekitar untuk menutupi tubuh mereka yang sudah telanjang bulat. Dan benda itu kebetulan adalah selimut cokelat milik Jaeseop. "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Kevin mendongak menatap wajah cemas pria yang selama ini dia anggap sebagai rekan kerja. Hati Jaeseop mencelos. Kevin tampak begitu ketakutan dan sudah berubah pucat pasi. Dengan cepat dia merengkuh pemuda kecil itu dalam pelukan protektif berbalut selimut tebal.

"Maafkan aku, maafkan aku, maafkan aku," gumam Jaeseop berulang-ulang dengan suara yang teredam di ceruk leher putih Kevin.

"Jaeseop," ujar Kevin tiba-tiba dan Jaeseop langsung terdiam, menunggu kata-kata Kevin selanjutnya. "Akankah kau menyakitiku?"

Sedikit kaget dengan pertanyaan Kevin. Jaeseop meregangkan rengkuhannya agar bisa menyejarkan wajahnya dengan Kevin.

"Aku takkan menyakitimu," ujarnya serius. "Tidak dan tidak akan pernah. Bahkan jika itu adalah hal terakhir yang harus kulakukan." Jeda. Ada sedikit keraguan ketika Jaeseop akan mengatakan ini. "Karena kau bernilai lebih dari itu."

Senyum kecil tersungging di wajahnya yang pucat. Kevin bergerak maju dan menyandarkan kepalanya ke dada Jaeseop yang memberi kenyamanan tersendiri untuknya. Jemarinya memainkan ujung selimut, meremasnya pelan.

"Tidakkan kau... jijik padaku? Tidakkah kau berpikir aku—" Kata berikutnya hanya keluar sebagai bisikan lirih di tengah keremangan ruang. "—_hina_?"

Kembali, Jaeseop mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Tidak, aku tidak jijik padamu. Kau tidak kotor, kau tidak hina. Tidak sedikitpun. Kau adalah sesuatu yang berharga. Hal paling berharga yang pernah kutemui. Takkan pernah sekalipun aku mengasingkanmu."

Senyum yang tersungging kecil kini bertambah lebar. Jaeseop mungkin tidak benar-benar memaksudkan perkataannya tersebut. Jaeseop mungkin bahkan tidak tahu apa yang telah diucapkannya. Untaian kata itu mungkin hanyalah penghiburan yang kosong. Tapi Kevin senang. Karena perlu dia akui, dia membutuhkannya.

"Kalau begitu lanjutkan," gumamnya. "Karena aku percaya kau takkan menyakitiku."

* * *

><p>Jaeseop perlahan bangkit dari ranjangnya agar tidak membangunkan sesosok pemuda yang masih tertidur di sisi lain ranjang. Sudah pagi, matahari telah naik. Sedikit cahaya hangatnya berhasil menyusup masuk di antara celah gorden, memberikan ruangan itu keremangan yang nyaman.<p>

Tapi tidak dengan hati Jaeseop.

Pemuda itu menatap sosok pemuda lain yang masih bergelung nyaman di tempatnya. Dengkuran halus terkadang terdengar mengisi kesunyian pagi. Kevin telah berhasil menendang selimut cokelat Jaeseop sehingga kain tebal itu kini tergulung rumit di antara sepasang kaki yang mengapitnya. Tubuh Kevin sepenuhnya terkespos karena Jaeseop terlalu lelah untuk memakaikannya—bahkan sehelai—piyama semalam. Begitupun dirinya.

Malam yang panjang, pikir Jaeseop. Tapi usai dalam sekejap mata. Malam yang luar biasa, batin Jaeseop. Tapi meninggalkan luka aneh yang dalam.

Jaeseop memungut celananya yang tergeletak dekat kaki tempat tidur dan memasangnya dengan pandangan setengah melamun. Pikirannya melayang. Dia masih tetap merutuki tindakan bodohnya. Tapi dia lebih takut lagi akan _Kevin_ setelah ini. Hubungan mereka sudah serapuh benang labah-labah sejak awal. Dan sekarang, setelah kejadian ini, Jaeseop tidak tahu akan serapuh apa lagi. Atau bahkan lebih buruk. Putus.

Jaeseop ingat setiap menit yang dia—mereka—lalui semalam. Dia ingat kapan saja Kevin menggelinjang akan sentuhannya. Kapan Kevin melenguh nikmat. Kapan Kevin mencapai klimaksnya. Ya, semua memang tentang Kevin. Dia bahkan bisa menebak isi hati kecil Kevin; jeritan kecil yang menolak namun diabaikan oleh nafsu keputus asaan. Dia ingat bagaimana dia sangat berhati-hati memperlakukan tiap senti kulit Kevin. Ya, sekali lagi, semua memang tentang Kevin.

Karena memang, seperti yang dia bilang; Kevin adalah sesuatu yang berharga baginya. Sesuatu yang ingin dia jaga.

Ironis. Dia sendiri yang telah merusak sesuatu yang berharga itu. Dengan cara yang menjijikkan.

Kevin bilang dia ingin Jaeseop menyentuhnya. Dia ingin _disucikan_ dari sesuatu yang lain. Kevin meminta bantuannya. Dan Jaeseop adalah orang yang akan melakukan apa saja untuk menolongnya. Tapi ini?

Bukan salahnya juga. Dia tahu. Tapi tetap saja, dia selalu membatin _seandainya_. Kevin yang mendorongnya, Kevin yang memohon padanya. Tapi jika seandainya dia cukup pintar, cukup bersabar, mungkin ini takkan terjadi.

Lagi, dia hanya memikirkan Kevin. Dia bahkan tidak memikirkan dirinya sendiri.

Dia tidak peduli pada batinnya yang tercabik oleh rasa bersalah yang begitu besar disebabkan oleh secuil rasa puas yang membumbung dalam dirinya. Dia tidak peduli pada dirinya yang terasa jauh lebih rendah setelah dikuasai oleh birahi yang dia biarkan lepas. Dan dia tidak peduli dengan rasa sakit yang dirasakan hatinya ketika mengetahui bahwa tidak adanya cinta yang bersedia dilibatkan Kevin.

Karena sebenarnya, Jaeseop menginginkan cinta itu. Meskipun itu mustahil.

Kevin mengigau dalam tidurnya dan hal itu berhasil mengalihkan perhatian Jaeseop—yang sedari tadi terfokus pada lututnya—kepada figur kecil di tempat tidurnya. Wajah Kevin tampak damai, Jaeseop jadi sedikit lega melihatnya. Beberapa helai surai kecokelatan Kevin jatuh menggelitiki kelopak matanya dan tanpa sadar Jaeseop bergerak untuk menyingkapnya minggir. Namun tangan Jaeseop tidak juga meninggalkan wajahnya. Tangannya seolah membeku. Atau apa mungkin waktu yang membeku? Karena dia tidak bisa mengalihkan tatapannya dari pesona wajah malaikat di hadapannya.

Pandangan Jaeseop menjadi sendu.

"Aku sudah membantumu membersihkan noda-noda itu," ujarnya pelan, suara setingkat di atas bisikan. "Apakah benar begini cara yang kau inginkan?"

Tidak ada respon dari percakapan satu-arah yang dilakukan Jaeseop. Hanya hening yang terasa sedikit nyaman. Dan Jaeseop terpikir untuk melakukan satu dosa lagi.

Dia menciumnya.

Bukan ciuman kasar, bukan lumatan nafsu. Lebih seperti sapuan keraguan, kesedihan, namun sarat akan cinta yang manis. Oh, andai Kevin benar-benar dapat _merasakan_nya. Andai dia tahu rasa penyesalan dan kekecewaan yang dalam atas penolakan halus dari sebuah aksi kasar yang Jaeseop terima.

Dengan gontai Jaeseop melangkah menuju pintu kamar. Kevin bergumam lagi dalam tidurnya, tapi Jaeseop tidak peduli. Dia merasa sudah tidak pantas lagi bahkan untuk memandang pemuda cantik itu.

"Jika kau tahu," gumamnya lirih. "Masihkah kau memaksaku melakukannya?"

Dan Jaeseop pergi meninggalkan Kevin yang masih tertidur dalam keremangan cahaya.

**- END -**

* * *

><p><strong>#AN: **Terimakasih kepada semua yang telah bersedia membuka link ini dan membaca tulisan saya. Bagi yang mengharapkan _LEMONade _maaf banget karena ujung-ujungnya part itu di-skip. Temenku yang pertama kali baca juga sempat heboh dan marah-marah soal ini (ketauan kali -_-). Tapi maaaaaf sekali karena saya memang belum mampu membuat adegan anuanu *wink*

Maafkan juga ke-typo-an yang mungkin saya lakukan dan segala hal yang lainnya. Saya hanya manusia biasa yang bisa khilaf dan malas berteliti-ria sewaktu-waktu u.u

Terima kasih sekali kepada semua readers. Saya harap teman-teman semua tidak hanya menjadi reader, tetapi juga reviewer n.n


End file.
